expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunting Party
The Hunting Party is a side quest which can be started after finishing A Tale of Two Kings by talking to Wada and Aethelred in Aethelred's tent in Yngilwood. Close to the tent, you can find the master of arms Cater Eadgaressunu who sent out a hunting party yesterday to chase away of a pack of wolfs. They still have yet to report to their progress to him, so he is worried that something has happened. Although he is reluctant to ask, he will accept your aid if offered. You have to search for a party with four boys and a pair of girls. On of the girls is Eres, the daughter of the master of arms. The hunting party After the quest is started, you can find the hunting party which consists of five adolescents southeast in the woods around a campfire. They haven't made any progress, because they think that the dozen wolfs the pack consists of, is too dangerous to chase away from the area. You can either abandon the quest at this point or do their job instead. In case you decide to their job, you should go head north from the campfire to find the last spot where the wolfs have been sighted. When you arrive at the spot, the pack has long gone, but you find the body of Eres, who was killed by the wolves, along with one dead wolf. After investigating the area, it seems that the hunting party left her to die and needed a diversion in case someone came to investigate. When you head back to the place where the hunting party was last time, you find the spot vacate of hunters and no clue of where they went. After this, you should bring back the bad new to Cater. The master of arms loses control of his emotions when you bring him the news of his daughter's dead. The scout master Tara will mention a few minutes later during the conversation, that she saw the group heading with great haste northwestern part of the area. You should head there to find the group. Justice for Eres The group can indeed be found northwest close to the waymarker in the northwestern corner. When you confront them, you can fight them or let them run. In case you want them to face justice, they will fight your group to avoid justice. Unlike any normal fight, the enemy may also win the battle if they manage to enter the marked hexes during the fight. These hexes are northwest of the group, but you can manouvre your group northwest of the hunting party before confronting them. Then you will stand between the hexes and the party. The fight itself is rather easy, so you don't need any special tactics to be victorious. Killing them all doesn't affect the outcome of the quest. After the battle, head back to Cater to get your reward. Rewards * The bow Mailripper * 5 skill points. * 5 reputation with the Northumbria faction. Category:Quests Category:Side quests